Crimson Road
by mercurya2000
Summary: Crimson never wanted anyone to get hurt. Yet her kindhearted and pacifist ideals are what causes the most people to get hurt, especially herself. Now shunned by both kingdoms, she has nothing but a few people she just met to stop the bloodshed and hopefully, bring her two families together Altered Revelations storyline, I hope you enjoy
1. The Pacifist Princess

**Author's** **notes:**

 **This is my first Fanfic, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. It is going to be based of of my avatar only playthrough of lunatic revelations, so it will have a lot of OCs and an altered story.**

 **Also, since it is an avatar run, I need a couple more in order to have a full team at the end of it. If you would like to help me with a couple low leveled avatars, I would gladly use them and would work in any details you would like to add for them. (personality, fighting style prefered final class etc.)**

 **I will try to update this often, (at least once a week,) so I hope you enjoy Crimson Road**

* * *

"Wake up Lady Crimson!" I felt someone shaking me, but I just rolled to the other side of my bed.

"Just a few more minutes Felicia," I murmured. I wanted to see the last part of that strange dream

"Milady, you have to get up, you don't have time to sleep right now" Jakob added, pulling my nice warm blanket off.

"It's still dark outside" I protested, reaching for my blanket.

"Shall I tell Lord Xander you won't be attending today?" Upon hearing this, my eyes immediately shot open and I was panicking

"Oh gods, please tell me sparring isn't today" I said, clutching Jakob as though my life depended on it. I hated sparing, even with the dull practice blade I normally used, I still never wanted to risk attacking anyone.

"I'm afraid so, now hurry up"

* * *

"Crimson, what are you doing?" Xander shouted as he attacked again "You can't win if all you do is defend."

"I know" I said, as a rather powerful blow struck me in the arm. at least he dulled his blade today

"don't you ever want to see what life is like outside of this fortress?" even as he questioned me, he never stopped attacking, I couldn't block more than two, before he would send me back to the ground again

"I do but..." before I could finish he sent me flying with a more powerful swing than was necessary.

"Now Xander, please stop hurting my darling Crimson" my sister Camilla said, as she walked in between the two of us. Sadly, more training sessions ended like that than with Xander actually satisfied with my progress

"Camilla, you know that I'm doing this for Crimson, right? There's no way she will ever leave this place if father isn't satisfied with her progress"

Hearing this, I finally forced myself to my feet, still leaning on my sword for support "I'm alright Camilla," I said before turning back to my brother, "Xander, let's keep going" I may not have wanted to fight, but I had to leave this god forsaken place. I mean, it's not like I could actually hurt him, could I?

"You can barely stand Crimson, Gods, if you had that determination when training started today, you might've even beaten me, I've seen you during your late night training sessions"

"How did you know abou-" Jakob swore he wouldn't tell him about that

"You really didn't think we knew about those" Leo interrupted, closing the book he was reading throughout my training session, "You didn't even start replacing the dummies until Jakob caught you" I should've known Leo would've noticed a few damaged dummies, but Xander? I expected him to think he went a little too far in his own training sessions.

"I-I" I managed to spit out, much to Xander's amusement

"There's no need to apologize Crimson, I'm actually proud you train so much, but if you don't learn to fight another person soon, father might never let you leave Northern Fortress" right as Xander finished saying this, a messenger ran over panting.

"Milord, I have an urgent message from King Garon"

Xander, apparently didn't take it that seriously, because he walked over to the weapons rack while saying "probably a mission to quell another rebellion, where is it this time?"

"Actually sir, it says to bring Crimson to the capital. He believes he can finally get her to abandon that pacifist trait of hers"

"Really," Leo said, "and what might that be?"

"Nothing good I fear," Xander said. Both him and Camilla had gone pale

"I'm sorry milady, but that is exactly what the message says." Throughout all of this, I just stood there, trying to process one thing

I was going to the capital.

* * *

"You've come a long way Crimson"

"Y-y-y-yes" I paused "Father". The past couple of days had been more hectic than I ever could've imagined. I barely had an hour to prepare before I found myself on a horse, on my way to Castle Krankenburg with my siblings, Jakob and Gunter. Once we left, we barely stopped, and never for more than a couple hours at a time. Finally, we had reached the capital. But even now, after all of the excitement of the past couple days, I couldn't help but be confused by one thing.

I couldn't recognize my own father

With all of my siblings, I can recall knowing them for so long. I can't remember the last time a week went by where I hadn't seen Elise and Camilla burst into my room unannounced (much to my dismay), and Xander dragged Leo around almost as often. But, I can't remember the last time I saw my dad. Even now, standing in front of him, I feel as though I should be bowing before a king, instead of hugging my own flesh and blood.

Before I could try to figure out why that was, he asked "Xander, how proficient is she at using the first dragon's power?"

"She has not yet mastered it, but she excels at detecting veins. She can even tell what they do long before they would ever come into play"

"Excellent, so if you are so proficient, can you tell me what the one behind you does?"

"Yes. That dragon vein will blow all of the debris in the central healing spot out of the way, allowing someone to then use it for protection" I stated, "It can be a great advantage for someone on the defending side, because there would only be three places where someone could get in, allowing defensive units like Gunter to protect the weaker units, such as Jakob and other healers"

"strong tactical reasoning" Father commented, "would you please demonstrate this with some of the enemy soldiers we have captured"

"Yes father" I said as I drew my dulled bronze sword. I didn't really want to fight, but something about father made me fear that saying so would be foolish.

"Is that what you planned on using Crimson?" He said when he saw my sword, "That won't do" I could only watch as he summoned some sort of dark energy that ultimately formed into a sword, floating within arms reach of me "That's better. Now throw away that pathetic sword and use the great Ganglari"

"O-O.K." I managed to spit out as I handed my weapon to a nearby servant. I grabbed the demonic sword in front of me and immediately regretted it. My head was suddenly pounding, and I heard a strange voice that kept saying " **kill kill kill!"** I forced myself to calm down, and lifted my new weapon. Then I realized just how deadly this thing was, and my entire body began to shake slightly.

"Excellent, now, since your strategy involved Jakob and Gunter, why don't you bring them with you" with that, he signaled a soldier to open the cells, conveniently place on the other side of the room.

"I am Rinkah of the flame tribe, what is your name Nohrian Princess," the leader of the left group seemed ready to fight, while the Right side's leader seemed much more calm about the situation

"C-crimson" I stuttered "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to win this fight" I looked back at my father "I will try to make this quick" when I looked to the ninja on the right, he seemed surprised by something, but steeled himself quickly.

It looked like I had no choice.

I had to kill these Hoshidans.


	2. The Ganglari

**Author's notes:**

 **I know I said these would be weekly, but I had another chapter ready and decided that I may as well post it. Hopefully, it turned out O.K. Please leave some feedback, because I want to know if I can improve this in any way. Also, I still need more avatars to continue this run so please, let me know if you have one.**

 **with all of that out of the way, please enjoy Crimson Road**

* * *

"Crimson!" Xander yelled as Rinkah sent me flying backwards. Jakob immediately began healing me and gunter rushed past to force her to back up, unfortunately leaving Kaze unguarded. His shuriken had an uninterrupted path straight for my heart.

"This won't do!" Jakob told him as he deflected the attack, before flinging his dagger in hopes of forcing kaze to back up

"Thanks you two" I said as I got back to my feet. I don't know how, but we had managed to incapacitate most of the prisoners, but these two were unrelenting. Kaze was to fast to hit and he kept us at bay with his shurikens. Meanwhile, Rinkah was using them as an opportunity to do massive amounts of damage. She was however, starting to tire. While still devastating, her last attack was nowhere near as strong as her first. "Gunter pull back, Jakob follow me" I rushed after her and landed a solid blow with the hilt of my sword, knocking her off balance "Jakob now!"

"Yes milady" he responded as he threw several daggers, each sticking her to the wall

"Now all that's left is Kaze. Gunter give me a hand!" I immediately rushed over and jumped on the back of his horse and Gunter took off, flying straight for the ninja. The moment we were close enough, I lept off of Gunter's mount, and used the momentum to tackle Kaze to the ground. "Stay down Kaze, I don't want to have to hurt you" I said, placing Ganglari's blade to his neck.

Suddenly, my head started pounding, and I heard that same voice " **kill Kill KILL!** " With my free hand, I clutched my head and cried out "NO I don't want to!" I hit Kaze with that demonic swords hilt, before dropping the it. Immediately, the voice stopped, and I felt tired

"Crimson what's wrong!" I heard Xander, but he sounded so far away. Everything went black.

* * *

"ungh, my head" I said sitting up. I wanted to vomit, cry, and sleep, but before I could do any of the three, I was suddenly bear hugged by someone.

"Oh my darling Crimson are you feeling better?" Camilla said as she smothered me.

"C-can't breath" While some other people might have killed for a death like that, I wasn't looking forward to dying today.

"Sorry Crimson, but I was so worried about you" She said, blushing slightly, "After all, you have been out for hours." Now that I was freed from Camilla's "assets", I could look around. While not the most extravagant room I had seen, I was still in a fairly large, stone room with a bed the same color as my hair. It was pitch black outside.

Before I could say another word, the door burst open and Elise was hugging me, somehow tighter than Camilla had. "OhmygodCrimsonthankthegodsyourO.K." words seemed to be flying from her mouth as she embraced me.

"Yes I'm fine Elise. Calm down" I managed to pry myself out of her gasp, but she was still bouncing up and down besides the bed. I suddenly remembered what had happened earlier and quickly asked "Camilla what happened to those prisoners? Are they O.K.? Did I-"

"They're fine Crimson" my big sister said, as she gestured out the window "Leo and Xander are smuggling them out right now" Immediately I rushed over and sighed in relief as I saw Kaze and Rinkah running out of the castle.

"Do you really care more about those Hoshidans than you do us?" Elise puffed out her cheeks.

"Elise, you know I love you"

"I know silly" she said as she leapt into me, causing us to spin around. I barely managed to stay on my feet for one spin before collapsing onto the bed. Elise immediately rushed to the corner of the room and grabbed her mend staff. "Are you O.K.?" she asked in a panic as she started casting the healing spell.

"I'm fine Elise." I said, stopping her from wasting anymore of her staff, "I'm just still a little tired." Immediately, Camilla started ushering her out of the room while telling me to get some rest. I closed my eyes, and was asleep immediately.

* * *

"Crimson are you feeling better?" Xander was sitting at my side when I woke up. "Do you have a fever, headache anything?"

"Actually, I feel perfectly fine" I replied, "Its like nothing even happened"

"But what actually did happen Crimson?" Xander asked. He was more worried than I had ever seen him, and he looked horrible. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his bloodshot eyes.

"I don't know" I answered honestly, "I just know that from the moment I picked up the ganglari, my head was pounding and ..." I stopped.

"Something kept telling you to kill?" Xander asked going pale. "Gods no why did father do this?"

"What did he do Xander?" Xander put his head in his hands.

"It's just like Leo's Brynhildr and my Siegfried. Our weapons want nothing but blood and they don't stop until we do as they wish"

"So you've killed someone before?" Even though I always knew he had, I had always denied it. I guess I can't really do that anymore can I? "Did it stop after you, obeyed?"

"For a while, yes. Unfortunately, they seem to take a liking to the bloodshed. Every time I kill, it takes less and less time for it to begin seeking more" If it was possible, he got even paler than before, and he started shaking. "There are times when I wish father would send me on a mission, just so that it will go away"

"Xander"

"Listen Crimson, I don't know how, but you have to get rid of that hellish nightmare he calls a sword." Xander seemed terrified, "I was to late to save Leo, but I will not let my little sister suffer the same fate" a knock on the door ended our conversation.

"Lord Xander, King Garon has another mission for you." Upon seeing me the messenger added, "and he would like to speak with Lady Crimson as well"


	3. The Bottomless Canyon

**Author's Notes:**

 **And here's another chapter. I really did toe the once a week line with this one.**

 **Anyway, I still need a few more avatars to do this run, so please let me know if you have one I can use. Anything you would want to tell me about your unit would be implemented (personality, prefered fighting style, final class, etc.)**

 **Well with that out of the way, please enjoy Crimson Road Chapter 3: The bottomless Canyon**

* * *

"A mission?" Leo asked.

"Yes Leo." It figures that Garon summoned me for the sole purpose of sending me away. "Since Crimson was not able to finish of the Hoshidans we captured, we need her to go out on a mission to confirm her progress."

"Shouldn't she wait until she has recovered?" Elise asked. While all of my older siblings seemed calm, I knew they were all anxious. Leo was flipping pages in his book for no reason, Camilla was twirling her hair, and Xander was gripping onto Siegfried with a death grip.

"It's fine everyone" I said, "I feel better already, and besides, it's only a reconnaissance. I'm not going to be in any real danger."

"Then it's settled." Garon said with a smile

"Can I please go with her father. With me there, she could complete her mission much faster." Camilla asked.

"No Camilla. This is to test Crimson, and you would tarnish those results. But, I suppose she should bring someone with her. Crimson, bring Hans, Jakob and Gunter with you."

"Yes father" I said, my heart sinking. Xander had told me about Hans, and if he was coming, there was no way I could get rid of Ganglari.

"I hope your journey is safe and informative Crimson" Garon said, with a huge grin.

"I certainly hope so" I said, hoping against hope for some kind of miracle.

* * *

"Wow... " this place was incredible. As far as I could see, an unending darkness separated Nohr from Hoshido. "Is this place really bottomless?" I ventured out onto the fragile bridge to look into the abyss

"Let the darkness answer for itself." Gunter said. "Those who fall in never return, so I suggest you find a more stable place to stand"

I quickly moved to the other side of the bridge. "Thank you Gunter."

"I despise this place." Gunter continued. "The sky is always black, and the lightning strikes anyone who dares to fly over. Normally we would just go around this place, but the fort the king wants us to check is right there"

"Well this isn't to bad then." I said. "We just have to make sure it still works right?"

"That would be the case" Gunter said, taking out his lance, "if there weren't Hoshidans already here." As he said that, a patrol of about 10 Hoshidans came into view. One of them drew his blade and advanced.

"If you do not leave now, we will be forced to attack." He said.

"I guess we have no choice." I said turning around. "We did not come to fight, and even if we did, we are outnumbered by this patrol alone. Let's go guys."

"Who asked you?" Hans stormed past me and immediately cut down the Hoshidan.

"Hans!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing!" He didn't even look back at me.

"S-soldiers." the dying Hoshidan called to his allies. "Alert the captain. We must defend Hoshido" He collapsed, never to get up again. One of the soldiers rushed back to the fort, and exited with someone else.

"Soldiers of Hoshido" the new man called out. "Do not let a single one of these Nohrians survive."

"Well, how irksome" Jakob said, revealing his dagger.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice anymore." Gunter said.

Once again, I found myself on the battlefield

And this time my siblings weren't there to save me.

* * *

"Gyaaaah!" Hans yelled as as he brought his axe down on a Hoshidan. As soon as he did, he was pelted by arrows and fell to the ground. He still had a smile on his face

"Hans!" I yelled, helpless to watch as he was struck down.

"Lady Crimson" Gunter called, "We can't possibly beat the troops on that bridge. Is there anyway we can get past?"

"There's a dragon vein to our right!" I said, rushing towards it, "It should make a bridge to bypass those troops." Upon reaching it, I concentrated, and forced the ground to extend across the chasm.

"Well done milady" Jakob said as he rushed past. Without even slowing down, he threw a dagger at the stunned archer standing there, and cut his bow's string. Immediately after, Gunter lunged at the samurai. The samurai did his best to block the strike, but only managed to disarm himself. Suddenly, the captain of these troops revealed himself

"Do you realize what you've done today?" he threw his shuriken straight past Jakob and Gunter, attempting to kill me. Reflexively, I reached for my bronze sword. Only after I had deflected the deadly kunai, did I realize that I was wielding the ganglari. Once again, my head began pounding, and I dropped the sword instinctively. The ninja paused at my reaction, only for a moment, but Gunter used it to charge into him at full speed. The ninja went flying, and laid still a few feet away from the fort. Bringing myself back to the task at hand, I walked in front of the fort and called to the soldiers at the bridge.

"Hoshidans. Your commander is beaten and the fort captured. Leave now. You have lost." the soldiers immediately dropped their weapons, and returned to Hoshido. Turning back to my allies, I said, "This isn't how I wanted this to go, but at least we accomplished our goal." before I could continue, a shuriken flew past me, imbedding itself in the fortress's wall.

"So, this little girl is leading these men" a man walked out the dying forest around us, followed by two samurai. He took out a second shuriken, but held this one firm in his hand. "My name is Saizo. I've come to claim your life." Frozen in fear, I could only watch as the assassin lunged towards me.

"I won't allow it" Suddenly, a blur of black and blonde rushed past, and sent my would-be-killer back a couple of steps. "What happened Crimson" Xander asked, not taking his eyes off of the Hoshidan.

"Xander?!" Before I could say more, I heard more horses behind me, and turned to see the rest of my family.

"You have the devil's own luck" Leo grinned.

"Who dares attack my darling Crimson" Camilla glared at the Hoshidans, before lunging at the samurai, leaving both of them lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding heavily. Camilla was the scariest I had ever seen her.

"This isn't good" the remaining ninja said when she turned to him. "Kagero. Is anyone else coming?" he called. Seemingly out of thin air, another ninja appeared next to him

"Lord Ryoma will be here soon" She said, smirking.

"While I would love to kill them for harming Crimson," Camilla said, calming down slightly, "if they have reinforcements coming, this could end badly. Crimson go on ahead. We'll be close behind."

"O.k." I said, gesturing for Gunter and Jakob to follow. The three of us began our journey back to Nohr.


End file.
